


an unheard conversation

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: Mental roommates discuss some minutia.





	an unheard conversation

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little conversational ficlet from tumblr i figured i might as well archive somewhere more organized. yeah.

_“…I’m still curious at exactly what flaw in the Genius bottle caused it to fail for me.”_

“Flaw? That wasn’t a flaw, that was just the limiter system.”

_“The what?”_

“Yknow, the- oh right. Yeah, it’s something I developed when I was making Banjo the Cross-z Dragon. To summarize it, it adds an emotional check to the system- if it’s below a certain level it doesn’t even function, and as a bonus it provides greater power the greater the emotional response. It’s basically meant to prevent use while being an asshole.”

_“Wait, what? Why would I have added that to the Genius bottle?”_

“…I mean, since I share your scientific knowledge, I guess it makes sense it would go the other way too? And I’ve kinda gotten into the habit of adding it into everything I build, it just seemed like a good idea. It’s built into the Sparkling bottle, and there’s a version of it in the Fullfull bottle too- although that one skips the ‘failing to function’ part, it’s much more important for safety that it keeps you out of Hazard’s berserker state 100% of the time.”

_(…oh. so that’s why… )_

“Anyways, my guess is that you got so lost in your work on the Genius bottle that you accidentally added it in… without actually thinking out how it would affect the function.”

_“That’s… strange. I mean, I understand the utility of developing such a system for someone as dangerous as him-”_

( >:[ )

_“-But I can’t understand why you’d then choose to shackle yourself with it as well.”_

“…Shackle? That’s no shackle, it’s a safety net.”

_“…”_


End file.
